The Curse of the Crescent Moon
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: Tsuna & co have returned to their original time, recruited Shoichi, and therefore stop Byakuran from coming into being. Now, 5 years later, box weapons have been invented and the Vongola now have to face off against new enemies: A mercenary mafia family!
1. Chapter 1

Mukuro: And so, after much preparation, I give to you my first fan fiction in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This is my favorite manga series, and I wanted to make the story as good and in character as possible, so after months of writing, here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the KHR world, except for my many cosplays, my rings, and a Reborn plushie.

Ages:

Tsuna: 21

Gokudera: 21

Yamamoto: 21

Lambo: 10

Hibari: 23

Chrome: 18

Ryohei: 22

Kyoko: 21

Haru: 21

I-pin: 10

Mukuro: 21

That's as many as I can think of. Now, on with the story! (The first seven chapters are dedicated to explaining what new has happened to the characters in the last five years, so they're kind of short.

The Curse of the Crescent Moon

Chapter 1: The Sky that Encompasses Everything.

* * *

The place was Namimori Park, and the main focus was the man and woman standing in front of the cherry trees.

"Kyoko Sasegawa… I love you…" I said, blushing.

"T-thank you Tsuna-kun… I love you to…" Kyoko said, blushing.

"Oh, Tsuna…"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to ask you…"

"W-what is it?" I said, blushing at the thought of what she might have in mind.

"I want you to…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to… wake up…"

"What?"

"Tsuna, time to wake up!" Reborn said, slapping me around my face.

"Agh! Reborn! I'm awake!" It seems that even though I'm 21 years old, on my way to becoming the 10th boss of the Vongola, there are still many things that haven't changed in my life. One of those would be that even though I live in an enormous mansion, I still have Reborn to beat the shit out of me whenever I screw up.

"Tsuna, it's time for you to go to your job." Reborn said.

Maybe I should explain. While being a mafia boss, I don't want to lose all semblance of a normal life, so I work for an architectural firm.

"Tsu-niichan, your car is ready!" My butler, Futa said.

"Thanks, Futa…"

"Tsuna, what would you like for breakfast?" My maid, Bianchi asked.

"Nothing you make… I don't have the time for food anyway…"

"Right. Now get going!" Reborn said, kicking me into my car, before jumping into the passenger seat.

"Now get driving before I kill you." Reborn said, leveling his gun at me.

"Okay! Don't shoot me!"

* * *

2 miles down the road…

"…Out of gas." I muttered. "Perfect. Now I'm going to be late."

"Stupid Tsuna. I should just kill you."

"No, don't kill me Reborn!"

"Die."

_I wish I could get there on time… now I'm going to be fired… I should have ran to work… as if my life depended on it…_

"I'M REBORN! TO GET TO WORK AS IF MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"

"Somethings never change." Reborn said, grinning.

* * *

"So, that's the Vongola Tenth Generation, huh?" A man sitting at the end of a long table said.

"That's right, intel came straight from my minions" A short guy sitting on one side of the table said, smiling.

"Either way, I doesn't seem like he's too much of a threat." A long haired man said, grinning

"Well, he did take down Xanxus and Byakuran. That's pretty good for a human." A black robed person said, smirkin.

"Who the hell is Byakuran, anyway?!" The long hairedguy shouted, standing up.

"Sit down, weakling. You are in the presence of your boss." A girl in a black dress said.

"Who are you calling a weakling?!" The man said, standing up.

"Stand down."

"Yes boss."

"I may not be able to see this person," another guy said, standing up. "But I can sense his strength. This guy is the real deal."

"Oh, get real big brother! Everyone can see he's just a weak boy!" The last person shouted.

"Everyone, let's just watch this." The boss muttered.

* * *

"I-I made it in time…"

"SAWADA!" My boss, Noshimura Kenjiskuke, shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP AT WORK IN YOUR BOXERS?!"

"Sorry…"

"YOU'LL BE DOING OVERTIME FOR A YEAR!"

'Damn he's annoying… maybe I should have Gokudera go and kill him… Wait a second! What am I thinking?! I can't kill my boss!"

"Congratulations, Tsuna. You're finally starting to think like a Mafia Boss." Reborn said, grinning.

"Can you read my mind or something?!"

* * *

Mukuro: SO, here's the first chapter. This story is set 5 years in the future after Tsuna & co defeat Byakuran, and the box weapons were just recently discovered. Now, which character would you people like to see next?


	2. Chapter 2

Mukuro: Chapter 2! Now, may our guest do the disclaimer?

Yamamoto: I'd be happy to!

Disclaimer: Mukuro owns nothing of the KHR world.

Ages:

Tsuna: 21

Gokudera: 21

Yamamoto: 21

Lambo: 10

Hibari: 23

Chrome: 18

Ryohei: 22

Kyoko: 21

Haru: 21

I-pin: 10

Mukuro: 21

That's as many as I can think of. Now, on with the story! (The first seven chapters are dedicated to explaining what new has happened to the characters in the last five years, so they're kind of short.

The Curse of the Crescent Moon

Chapter 2: The Passing Shower that Cleanses

* * *

"The eighth form, pouring rain!" Was shouted through the sword dojo that morning.

"Well, congratulations, Takeshi! You've finally managed to surpass me. As a reward, we'll have fancy tuna for dinner!"

"Sorry, dad, but my team's got a game." I said, running out with my old bat in hand.

"Well, Takeshi, it seems like you don't have enough time for swords."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that, Yamamoto Papa-san."

"Ah, Reborn, good to see you!"

"Ciao-su."

"What did you mean when you said that?"

"I mean, a man with a grudge against the Vongola as old as our families history itself, has finally made his move."

"So, they decided to end it in this generation, huh?"

"Corrrect."

"I just hope those kids are ready. They really need a lot more experience."

"Don't underestimate them, Yamamoto Papa-san."

"Thanks, I'll do that."

* * *

"So, that's Yamamoto Takeshi, hm? So, Satoshi, how is he?"

"His flame is large, but fluctuating. His whole resolution doesn't go into the sword, as mine does."

"Well, brother, unlike you, he has a life."

"Hmph."

* * *

"Takeshi! You're late!"

"Sorry coach!"

"Look, we're down 7-4, with three guys. If you can hit a homer, we can pull the lead."

"Got it, coach."

"So, those Namimori fools finally pulled their weakest player. He's pretty young to. Probably his first major league game." Comments like this were being shouted from the bleachers, but I just laughed them off. Once I got on the plate, I would be the one laughing.

"And he's hit a home run! Number Four has managed to pull the lead to Namimori!"

We eventually won the game 11-7.

"Excuse me, sir." A blind man said, tugging on my leg. "But would you help a blind man out and give me a few yen?"

"Sure, pal." I said, handing him a 500 yen coin.

"Thank you, sir."

_Poor man, he's my age, and he's blind. He must have never seen the world before…_

"Aw, come on…" I muttered as rain started falling.

"I guess I better get home fast." I said, smiling.

"Takeshi, you got drenched, didn't you?" My dad said, grinning.

"Well, at least we won!"

"Congratulations! That means fancy tuna!"

"Thanks dad."

"Also, Reborn stopped by and said you should practice your sword some more."

"I know, but I'm really strong already, I don't think there is anyone I can't beat."

"Fool! The first lesson in swords is that there is always someone better than you! But it's your job to train yourself to beat them!"

"Got it, dad."

"Now, on with the fancy Tuna, Takeshi!" Dad said, grinning.

"Alright!"

"Your father is right, Yamamoto Takeshi! There is always someone stronger! Like me!" A voice shouted from the entrance.

"Who are you?!" My dad shouted at the guy.

"Squalo!"

"Yep! I'm back, kid! And I'm here to train you to be even stronger!" Squalo shouted.

_I don't think I can go through another bout of his training in just five years. _

* * *

Mukuro: So, here's the second chapter. This story is set 5 years in the future after Tsuna & co defeat Byakuran, and the box weapons were just recently discovered. Now, which character would you people like to see next?


	3. Chapter 3

Mukuro: Chapter 3! Now, may our guests do the disclaimer?

Mukuro: I must admit, you have very good tastes to name yourself after someone like me.

Chrome: Mukuro-sama, you must do the disclaimer…

Mukuro: Of course, my cute Chrome

Disclaimer: I, Mukuro, own nothing of the KHR world.

Ages:

Tsuna: 21

Gokudera: 21

Yamamoto: 21

Lambo: 10

Hibari: 23

Chrome: 18

Ryohei: 22

Kyoko: 21

Haru: 21

I-pin: 10

Mukuro: 21

Fran: 6

That's as many as I can think of. Now, on with the story! (The first seven chapters are dedicated to explaining what new has happened to the characters in the last five years, so they're kind of short.

The Curse of the Crescent Moon

Chapter 3: The Decieving Mist that can never be Captured

* * *

"I still don't see why Master Mukuro wants to train this little froggy." Ken muttered.

"Ken…" I started

"Hmph. He's just as annoying as you are, Chrome!" Ken shouted, glaring at me.

"Ken."

"Hmph. I don't see why you take her side, Kakipi."

"Thank you, Chikusa…"

"Well, like my annoying sempai over there, I am growing slightly impatient."

"What did you say, froggy?!" Ken said, biting into Fran.

"Ow. Please stop sempai. It hurts." Fran said, obviously in no pain.

"_Well, Chrome, it appears that you are enjoying the training."_

_Mukuro-sama!_

"_That's right, my cute Chrome. Now, if you don't mind, may I take control for a little and train our little frog?"_

_Of course, Mukuro-sama._

"Master Mukuro!" Ken said, turning away from Fran.

"It's good to see you two again, Ken, Chikusa."

"We've been training the little fro just like you asked, Master Mukuro!"

"Actually, Joshima-sempai was biting into me." Fran said.

"Hm, I see."

"No I wasn't! Right, Kakipi?"

"Don't drag me into this."

"Lying is pointless, Ken. I saw the whole thing through **her** eyes. But I forgive you."

"Thank you master Mukuro!"

"Now, Fran, it's time we started training your illusions."

"Oh, I already started. See that ground that Joshima-sempai is standing on? It's not really there. That's a lake."

"What?" Ken asked.

SPLASH

"You stupid frog!" Ken shouted, thrashing around in the lake.

"Ah. Joshima-sempai, you're scaring me."

"Just wait till I get out of here you little frog!" Ken shouted, thrashing around.

_Wasn't that funny, Chrome?_

"_A little." Was all I said._

"Mukuro-sensei, can we get on with the training, please?"

"Of course, Fran."

* * *

"So, that's Mukuro Rokudo."

"Yeah, so, what do you think, Hiruko? Is he a worthy adversary?"

"Mukuro? No…"

"What?! I would love to fight him!"

"It's not that… the girl has a much larger potential than him."

"So, is the great Hiruko starting to be attracted to a human female?" A short person at the edge of the table said, grinning.

"No, it's just that she… is intriguing."

"Now, that's a new word for it."

"Quiet. I want to keep watching. I need to analyze his moves."

* * *

"It seems like I'm not talented enough to defeat Mukuro-sensei."

"You would need another five years to rival me, Fran."

"I see. But I am strong enough to beat Joshima-sempai."

"I agree."

"Master Mukuro!"

"Ciao-su, Mukuro-san."

"Ah, if it isn't the little arcobaleno."

"Yes. I need you to come with me, alone, for a little bit."

"Of course. Chrome?"

_Yes, Mukuro-sama._

"Now that we're alone, what do you want, little Arcobaleno?"

"I need to know how Chrome is doing."

"What do you mean?"

"How strong is she?"

"With or without me?"

"Without."

"I see. She might need a little training if I'm not there."

"Make it so. Our enemies are getting stonger."

"So, he finally decided to do it? Of course."

_I just hope Chrome is ready for all this._

* * *

Mukuro: So, here's the third chapter. This story is set 5 years in the future after Tsuna & co defeat Byakuran, and the box weapons were just recently discovered. Now, which character would you people like to see next?


	4. Chapter 4

Mukuro: Chapter 4! Now, may our guest do the disclaimer?

Hibari: No.

Mukuro: Do it or I will never let you fight Mukuro.

Hibari: Let me fight Mukuro or I bite you to death.

Mukuro: Just do the Disclaimer

Hibari: Mukuro owns nothing of the KHR world.

Ages:

Tsuna: 21

Gokudera: 21

Yamamoto: 21

Lambo: 10

Hibari: 23

Chrome: 18

Ryohei: 22

Kyoko: 21

Haru: 21

I-pin: 10

Mukuro: 21

That's as many as I can think of. Now, on with the story! (The first seven chapters are dedicated to explaining what new has happened to the characters in the last five years, so they're kind of short.

The Curse of the Crescent Moon

Chapter 4: The Aloof Drifting Cloud that can never be Caught

* * *

"So, you're the bastards that have been causing trouble in Namimori Middle School."

"Yeah, so? Why do you care, mister?"

"I won't let you harm the students at my school."

"You won't let us do WHAT?"

"I'll bite you to death."

"Who the hell is this guy?!" The thugs shouted as I beat the shit out of them.

* * *

"So, that's Hibari Kyoya, the strongest Vongola Guardian."

"I can't wait to sink my blade into him!"

"You won't get a chance. He's Eve's enemy, remember?"

"Damn it all! How come all the good fighters are other people's targets?! I bet I'm stuck with a ten year old kid!"

"As a matter of fact, you're right."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"That wasn't a challenging fight at all." I muttered, grinding my heal on one of their faces.

"So, he wasn't that challenging, hm?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hiruko."

"Names mean nothing. Tell me who you are, or I bite you to death."

"Now, if you don't want to talk, I just have to persuade you. Now listen to what I say, or I will turn Namimori Middle into scorched crater."

"Don't do it."

"Why not?"

"If you do it, I'll kill you." I said, grabbing my tonfa.

"So, you want to fight? Sorry, but a weak human like you doesn't interest me. After all, you're not even my flame attribute."

"So? Flames? Attributes? That means nothing to me. All that matters is that I'm going to bite you to death."

"Boy, you are short tempered. Fine. If you want to fight, we shan't do it here."

"Where then?"

"How about… here?"

Suddenly, I was dragged into a world that looked a lot like that needle sphere thing.

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're in your reverse needle sphere world. I thought you knew this."

"But how did I arrive here?"

"I brought you here with my power."

"I see. Well, no matter where we are, I'll still bite you to death."

"Hm. I have an idea. How about you fight me?" He said, transforming into **him.**

"So, why did you transform into Mukuro Rokudo?" I asked, slightly unsettled. Slightly.

"Because, no matter how cool an exterior you put up, you are seething with rage just staring at me like this."

"So, you're an illusionist like him. Well, it doesn't matter, because now you die." I then charged him, striking him in the chest. But… he wasn't there."

"Interesting. While you have great strength and fierceness… you are only capable of charging forward like a bull. So, no matter how strong you are… you are only human."

Suddenly, I felt the pain. It was as if my body was being ripped to shreds. The pain… No! I feel no pain!

"Don't try and fight it, Mr. Cloud Guardian. I just ripped your body open from the inside. You won't die, but you won't be able to fight anymore either. But, being unable to fight might be a fate worse than death."

"Who… are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" He said, as my strength began to fade. Then I started to lose consciousness, but not before I heard his last two words.

"I'm God."

And then I blacked out.

* * *

"Ciao-su, Dino-san."

"Oh, hello Reborn."

"So how s he?"

"Still the same. He's still in that coma. Personally, I think if it was anyone else they wouldn't have survived."

"But, it is Hibari-san, and he will survive." Reborn said.

"Perhaps, but the doctors say he might never regain full mobility of his arms and legs."

"That will be a problem, because we need his strength in the upcoming battle."

"You mean?"

"Right. Who else could have put him in that coma?"

"So, if they are the enemy, we may be out of our league."

"Maybe, but either way, we need Hibari to recover."

_I just hope his opponent won't be as strong as this one._

* * *

Mukuro: So, here's the fourth chapter. Oh no! Hibari will never fight again! Psyche. The mystery deepens, as the enemy makes the first move. At least Hibari still protects the school, even if he doesn't go there. This story is set 5 years in the future after Tsuna & co defeat Byakuran, and the box weapons were just recently discovered. Now, which character would you people like to see next?


	5. Chapter 5

Mukuro: Chapter 5! Now, may our guest do the disclaimer?

Gokudera: Why the hell should I?!

Mukuro: Because in my story I can do whatever I feel like to the Tenth Boss.

Gokudera: Mukuro owns nothing of the KHR world.

Ages:

Tsuna: 21

Gokudera: 21

Yamamoto: 21

Lambo: 10

Hibari: 23

Chrome: 18

Ryohei: 22

Kyoko: 21

Haru: 21

I-pin: 10

Mukuro: 21

That's as many as I can think of. Now, on with the story! (The first seven chapters are dedicated to explaining what new has happened to the characters in the last five years, so they're kind of short.

The Curse of the Crescent Moon

Chapter 5: The Raging Storm in the Center of Battle

* * *

The place was the Namimori Hospital.

"How the hell did Hibari get beaten up this badly?!" I shouted.

"Gokudera, it's bad to shout in a hospital." Dino said.

"Dino-san is right."

"You to, Reborn?"

"Don't worry, I called in a specialist."

"You mean…"

"Huh, what are you doin' here, Hayato?"

"Shamal! I knew it was you!"

"Don' shout so hard…"

"You've got a hangover, don't you?!"

"Yeah… you think you could go an' get my medication from the store room?"

"Fine."

* * *

"So, that is Hayato Gokudera…"

"He is far too aggressive."

"Hmph. Aggressive or not, when he fights me, he'll die easily."

"Sis…"

"Sakori is right, you know. A weakling like that would die so easily!"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Brother!"

"Be quiet."

"Yes, boss."

* * *

"Damn it… Why do I have to get his hangover medication?" I muttered, carrying the bottle back from the storage room.

Fshhh

Suddenly, the bottle was sliced in half.

"Ushi-shi-shi…"

"What the hell?!"

"Ya know, for a storm guardian, you have really bad reactions."

"Damn it! It's you, knife bastard!"

"Correct!"

"I'm going to kill you, this time!"

"Shi-shi-shi. You couldn't manage it the first time, what makes you think you can manage it this time?"

"Because I've been through tougher battles than you have in the last five years!"

"Shi-shi-shi, I doubt that…"

"Why the hell are you here, anyway?"

"I was asked to come here and provoke you, bomber. You need to lighten up a bit."

"Thanks! I'll lighten up a lot when I kill you!"

* * *

"So, you think Bel has begun fighting Gokudera, yet?" Reborn asked.

"I'll bet." Shamal said, grinning.

"There are actually two reasons why I need to talk to you, Dr. Shamal."

"Well, what are they?"

"One is about the group that did this to Hibari."

"I know, they're already on the move."

"And the other is about your son."

"I have a son?!"

"Never mind."

"So, how do you think Gokudera is faring?"

"Well, they were even when we went to the future, so he must be doing much better."

* * *

"Damn it! I can't beat this guy!"

"Well, it seems you finally realize that a fool like you can't beat the prince."

"I could have done it before, so I will do it now!"

"Maybe, but last time I beat you."

"That was just a fluke."

"Nonsense, a prince doesn't need to rely on flukes." He said, laughing.

"Oh, yeah?" I then through more dynamite, which was just snapped in two by his wires.

"Shi-shi, I can't see anything in this smoke." Bel said, looking around.

"But I'm right here." I said, standing behind him.

"Shi?!"

"Storm Flame punch!" I then socked him in the face with my storm flame covered fist.

"Shi…"

* * *

"Well, the explosions stopped." Reborn said.

"I wonder who won."

"It must have been Gokudera." Reborn said.

_I just hope he could defeat them as easily as the guy sent here to train him._

* * *

Mukuro: Can anyone sense a pattern going on here? Also, this chapter was done on request, but I don't think it was very good… Oh, well. This story is set 5 years in the future after Tsuna & co defeat Byakuran, and the box weapons were just recently discovered. Now, which character would you people like to see next?


	6. Chapter 6

Mukuro: Chapter 6! Now, may our guest do the disclaimer?

Lambo: Lambo doesn't want to.

Mukuro: Listen you brat, you will do it, or you will die.

Lambo: Mukuro owns nothing of the KHR world.

Ages:

Tsuna: 21

Gokudera: 21

Yamamoto: 21

Lambo: 10

Hibari: 23

Chrome: 18

Ryohei: 22

Kyoko: 21

Haru: 21

I-pin: 10

Mukuro: 21

That's as many as I can think of. Now, on with the story! (The first seven chapters are dedicated to explaining what new has happened to the characters in the last five years, so they're kind of short.

The Curse of the Crescent Moon

Chapter 6: The Lightning that Strikes a Harsh Blow

* * *

"Aw! Lambo doesn't want to go to school!" I shouted.

"Lambo, I've told you before, you can't stay here without going to school!"

"Aw, mama…"

"No buts! You don't here I-pin complaining.

"是的，我想上學！"

"Aw, shut up, I-pin!"

"Actually, mama-san, I have something I need to talk to Lambo about, so would it be okay for him to not go to school today?"

"Well… I guess so…"

"Thank you, Reborn!" I shouted, hugging him.

"Buzz off." Reborn then knocked me into a nearby wall.

"Perseverance…" I muttered.

"I don't actually have anything I need to talk to you about for another ten years or so."

"So why am I here?"

"Because I brought this." Reborn said, holding up the ten year bazooka.

"Reborn! Give that back! I shouted, running at him."

Booom.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Greetings, Lambo."

"Oh, Reborn from ten years ago… I haven't seen you in, like 5 years."

"Lambo, I have some things I need you to get from me from the future."

"Why?"

"Do you want to live?"

"Of course."

"Well, unless I get these medical supplies from ten years in the future, Lambo will have to be sacrificed as an offering to the gods to heal Hibari."

"You can't do that!"

"Why, don't the gods like beef?"

"No! But… Okay, I'll get your stuff."

"Also, I need to tell you that that group is starting to make a move."

"Wow, do you think my past self will be okay?"

"I really don't care."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Just get the things on this list." Reborn said, handing him a list.

"But-"

Pooof

"Reborn! How dare you do that to me?!" I shouted, charging at Reborn.

* * *

"So, that's the Lightning Guardian. I was right, wasn't I, Kozuki?"

"Damn it! This guy won't be a challenging fight at all! He's just a little kid!"

"So, do you have a beef with little kids?" A short person at the edge of the table said.

"No, but they don't give me challenging fights."

"Oh, really? I bet this little kid can give you a challenging fight!"

"You two, settle down!"

"Yes, boss." They both said.

* * *

"Hm, it's been long enough."

"For what, Reborn?"

"This." And, Reborn shot me with the ten year bazooka.

"So, did you pick everything up?"

"I haven't had enough time!"

"Fine."

"Reborn, stop doing that!"

The next day…

"Okay, it's been long enough."

"Not again!"

"Have you picked it all up?"

"Yep, here it is."

"Good."

"Now, just go back to normal."

"I can't do that at will!"

"Fine."

_I just hope my past self is ready for this fight. I know I wasn't._

* * *

Mukuro: Lambo has changed in the past five years, hasn't he? Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be longer. This story is set 5 years in the future after Tsuna & co defeat Byakuran, and the box weapons were just recently discovered. Any guesses on who's next?


	7. Chapter 7

Mukuro: Chapter 7! Now, may our guest do the disclaimer?

Ryohei: I will do it to the extreme!

Mukuro: Finally someone who doesn't need to become persuaded to disclaim it!

Ryohei: Mukuro owns nothing to the extreme!

Ages:

Tsuna: 21

Gokudera: 21

Yamamoto: 21

Lambo: 10

Hibari: 23

Chrome: 18

Ryohei: 23

Kyoko: 21

Haru: 21

I-pin: 10

Mukuro: 21

That's as many as I can think of. Now, on with the story! (The first seven chapters are dedicated to explaining what new has happened to the characters in the last five years, so they're kind of short.

The Curse of the Crescent Moon

Chapter 7: The Blazing Sun that Illuminates Everything

* * *

Our current story leads us to the outside parameter of an enemy base.

"Extreme right jab!" I shouted, pounding one of the guys into the dirt.

"Who is this guy?!" One of his comrades shouted.

"I am Sasagawa Ryohei, lion punchest and Vongola Sun Guardian!" I shouted, punching another guy.

"so, you work for the Vongola?! Die! One of the gangsters shouted, pulling out a machine gun.

"Die, Vongola!" And suddenly, I was fired at.

"Maximu Caaaaannon!" I shouted, punching the bullets, knocking them back into the guy.

"Who do you thugs work for, anyway?" I asked the dying man slumped against one of the buildings.

"H-his name… is…"

"Now,now, no need to tell him any unneeded information…" A voice suddenly said, and I stared as a sword blade stuck out the man's throat, and kept extending. Then, the wall was cut in half, decapitating him.

"Hm, I see why you're their sun guardian. Your flames blaze like the sun, so much so that it's hard to look at."

"Look at?! You're blind to the extreme!" Indeed, the man was blind. Not only that, he was holding a katana and wearing a blue jacket over military surplus clothes.

He ran his hand through his black hair and said "true, I am blind. But having been born this way from birth, I have adapted. Now, I no longer wish for my eyesight back, as it will allow me to see the retched condition this world is falling into."

"But how do you know who I am?"

"Simple. My eyes, while seeing nothing, instead I can tell people apart by seeing where there dying will flames are."

"What does that mean to the extreme?!"

"Did you know that when a person has not solidified their dying will flames, it produces an aura that surrounds their body? No, of course you don't. But, I can see that aura, and therefore wherever you are."

* * *

"Hm, so that's Sasagawa Ryohei, eh?"

"Yep, it seems like he would be the perfect match for you, Makyura."

"Ooh, I hope so." The little kid said, grinning. "I just can't wait to draw blood from that body of his."

"Well, it seems that Satoshi is keeping him distracted pretty well."

* * *

BOOM!

"What was that?!" The blind dude shouted, turning towards the direction of the explosion.

"You didn't honestly think this would be a one-man operation, do you? I was just a diversion. The real force just stole all your lab data and blew up your lab." I said, grinning.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, it's time to go."

"Fine, see you later, Mr. Blind Man."

"Hm. It seems I will have to let you go, for now. I may be strong, but I don't think I could beat you, Xanxus, and two Varia in a fair fight."

"You got that right! Start running to the extreme!"

"Lets go, Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Alright, Xanxus."

* * *

"Hey, Colonello, are you here?"

"Did you come here to grovel at my feet, Reborn?"

"As if."

"So what do you want, aye'?

"I need to ask you something about your pupil, Ryohei."

"Well, ask away."

"Do you think he will be strong enough to take on any kind of enemies he may face?"

"Possibly, but with that kind there's always room for improvement."

"Another question. You remember that group, right?"

"You mean…"

"Right."

"If he's finally decided to make a move, than we really are in trouble."

"I know. But one thing does bother me."

"What?"

"Why would their family wait till now? It's been around since the days of Vongola Primo's reign, so why would he wait until now to enact the vengeance against the Vongola?"

"How would I know?" Colonello said, bored.

"It seems that the current heir is the kind that gets things done instead of sitting around."

_I only hope that fool is up for this big a challenge so early in his development stage._

* * *

Mukuro: If anyone wants to know why Ryohei was in Italy with the Varia, I'm pretty sure somewhere in the future arc he said he was doing most of his training in Italy with the Varia. I also want to say that only one other person on fanfiction might know who these guys are, and I don't even know if he knows. But, I won't tell you who it is. This story is set 5 years in the future after Tsuna & co defeat Byakuran, and the box weapons were just recently discovered. And now that we're done slogging through the red tape, we'll move on to our story next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Mukuro: Chapter 8! I thought this would be blown by chapter 8, so this is going great!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ages:

Tsuna: 21

Gokudera: 21

Yamamoto: 21

Lambo: 10

Hibari: 23

Chrome: 18

Ryohei: 23

Kyoko: 21

Haru: 21

I-pin: 10

Mukuro: 21

That's as many as I can think of. Now, on with the story! (The first seven chapters are dedicated to explaining what new has happened to the characters in the last five years, so they're kind of short.

The Curse of the Crescent Moon

Chapter 8: Hospital Visits

* * *

"Any change on Hibari's condition?" I asked, rushing into the room.

"No, he's still in that coma of his." Gokudera muttered.

"Well, he is Hibari. I'm sure he'll be fine." Yamamoto said, grinning.

I was currently in Hibari's hospital room, with all the guardians with the exception of Ryohei, in Italy, and Chrome, who was on her way.

"Hm. Well, there's nothing we can do for Hibari now but wait for Ryohei to get here." Reborn said.

"But what can that lawn head do?!" Gokudera asked.

"HE can use his activation flames to heal Hibari's body, possibly bringing him back to full consciousness."

"Well, since there's nothing we can do, we should leave."

"But why?"

"There's something I need to tell you four." Reborn said.

* * *

So, we met down the street at Yamamoto's sushi shop.

"So, what do you want to tell us?"

"It's about a nameless mafia family known only as the Crescent Moon Society."

"So tell us."

"Before I can tell you about The Crescent Moon Society, I must tell you about a man named Kyousuke Michizumi, and his grudge against our family."

* * *

"So, is everyone present and accounted for?" The blonde man asked.

"Yes sir, we're all here."

"Let's see… Makyura Kyakusho, are you here?" He asked, reading off a list of names.

"Yes, sir." The short kid at the spot with a sun on the table said, grinning.

"Kosuki Michizuro?"

"Right here." The white clothed man at the spot with a lightning bolt on the table said.

"Satoshi Hizumi?"

"Here." The blind man at the spot with a rain drop on the table said.

"Sakori Hizumi?"

"Here." The red haired girl at the spot with a tornado on the table said.

"Evengeline?"

"I am here." The gothic Lolita dressed girl at the spot with a cloud said.

"Hiruko Mitsubayashi?"

"He's away, taking care of his previous target."

"Well, since I am here, I guess that means we'll all be in Japan by the end of the week."

* * *

"So, you're finally awake, huh?"

"YOU!"

"Well, hello Hibari Kyoya." Hiruko said, standing over Hibari's bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Hibari shouted, trying to get up.

"Oh, I wouldn't try to get up, Hibari. I severed every nerve in your torso, arms and legs."

"You mean…"

"Right. You're completely paralyzed from the neck down."

"Rrgh…"

"So, you'll never be able to fight again."

"Damn it!"

"Now, I'd like to keep talking to you, Mr. Cloud, but orders say I have to kill you." He then held up his cane, which transformed into a sword.

"So, bye."

"W-what's going on?" A girl's voice said from the doorway.

"Humph, interference…"

"Are you the enemy?" Chrome asked, holding up her trident.

"Ah, I know you. You're Chrome Dokuro, right?"

"How do you know my name?"

"One of the reasons I came to Japan was to see you, little Chrome." Hiruko said, grinning.

"_Don't trust a word he says, Chrome."_

"_Mukuro-sama?"_

"_You should just switch with me."_

"What's the matter, Chrome? Can't switch with Mukuro?"

"How did you know?!"

"Because I set up the spatial block around your mind. I want to talk to YOU not Mukuro."

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Your past."

"My… past?"

"Yes, before you became a zombie."

"A… zombie?"

"Yes, I hold a very big interest in you, Chrome. You are the only other person in this world who intrigues me, being neither living nor dead."

"So?"

"So, you're just like me, neither human nor corpse. Being like that, I have decided… you shall be the only person I will allow to live, and you shall be my bride, the co-creator of the new world."

"Why?!"

"Don't you hate humans?"

"No…"

"Don't deny it, Chrome. When you were a little girl you were always different, weren't you? People always thought they were better than you, that you didn't matter…"

"STOP!" Chrome shouted, falling to the floor crying.

"Please… stop…"

"Oh, but before you could be my perfect bride, you had to become something that was not human…"

"Don't, please…"

"So I decided you had to die."

"No…"

"Yes, so I used my powers to transform into a cat, which you instinctively chased out onto the street to save… and were hit."

"NO!"

When the rest of the family returned, they found a severely pissed Hibari and a sobbing Chrome, but no traces of anyone else being there.

* * *

"So, back already, Hiruko?" Kyousuke asked, grinning.

"Yeah, I had to make slight change of plans."

"In what way?"

"Well, I met the mist guardian today."

"Ah, so how is Mukuro?"

"No, not him, I mean the girl he uses as his avatar."

"Oh, you mean Chrome Dokuro?"

"Yeah. Anyway, it seems that when I told her the truth, it harmed her mentally, so much so that she had to be taken in to the psychiatric ward." Hiruko then turned and walked away.

"Interesting… oh, Hiruko, before you go, would you care for a game of chess?"

"No, thank you sir. I wouldn't want to break your winning streak."

* * *

"Well, it's about damn time you brought me a female patient, for once." Shamal muttered, staring at the unconscious Chrome.

"Shamal, what can you do for her?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing much, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" Reborn asked.

"Well, for starters, physically she's dead."

"Yes, but besides that."

"Well, she seems to have suffered some sort of severe mental trauma, resulting in her falling into a dream-state in order to deny it to herself."

"So, she isn't harmed?"

"Not as far as I can see. It seems her being unconscious is just a way of dealing with the trauma."

"So, when you said there was nothing you could do for her…" Gokudera said.

"That's right, because she doesn't need my help." He said, dodging Gokudera's fist.

"But how can we get her back to consciousness?"

"Well, you would first have to go about isolating what caused the trauma."

"But that's impossible!" Tsuna shouted. "The only one who knows is Hibari, and he's to pissed to talk!"

"Well, if you want to save Chrome, you'd better get him un-pissed and fast. After all, he'll be arriving in Japan soon."

* * *

"And so, now that we're all here, let's go to Japan." Kyousuke said, grinning his savage grin.

_Soon, Sawada… I will have my revenge…_

* * *

Mukuro: So, the story is finally getting somewhere! With two Vongola hospitalized, what will happen when the CMS come to attack the Vongola? Find out next time!

Mukuro Out


	9. Chapter 9

Mukuro: Chapter 9! We're finally getting into the plot!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ages:

Tsuna: 21

Gokudera: 21

Yamamoto: 21

Lambo: 10

Hibari: 23

Chrome: 18

Ryohei: 23

Kyoko: 21

Haru: 21

I-pin: 10

Mukuro: 21

That's as many as I can think of. Now, on with the story!

The Curse of the Crescent Moon

Chapter 9: A Declaration of War

* * *

"Oh, what a cute kid!" Kyoko said, grinning.

"Kyoko, you really shouldn't go around looking at little kids, you know." Hana said.

"Hana, just because you don't like kids doesn't mean that I don't." She said, picking him up.

"What's your name?"

"Makyura." He said sweetly.

"Where are you from?"

"Italy."

"Wow that's far away! Why are you here?"

"To kill."

"What?" Suddenly blood shot out from his back, turning into a blade, striking into Kyokos' arm, knocking her unconscious.

"Girl, I'll let you live so you can take that girl to the hospital, and inform Sawada Tsunayoshi." Makyura said, the blood blade turning into bat wings, and he flew into the air.

* * *

"So, how is it going?" Hiruko asked, grinning.

"Well, Makyura sent him a message, and hopefully this time I can put him in checkmate." He then reached over and placed a rook over the queen on the white side of the field, and placed the captured piece next to a knight and a bishop.

"Well, only four pieces left to go if this doesn't instigate him." Hiruko said, moving the white king back a space.

"Hopefully, this is all we need. But if it isn't, I've never lost a game of chess before." Kyousuke said smiling, placing Hiruko's king in check again.

* * *

"Kyoko! What happened to you to the extreme?!" Ryohei shouted, rushing into Kyoko's hospital room.

"Big brother, I'm fine. It's just a minor injury."

"Okay, good."

"Kyoko-san, can you tell us what happened?" Reborn asked.

"Well… the last thing I remember was that Hana and I were coming back from shopping, and we saw this kid… and everything goes blank after that."

"Can you describe this kid?"

"Yeah, he was about 4'2", and he had messy white-blonde hair, he was dressed in white, and he had what looked like a box weapon!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"Makes sense." Reborn said. "After all, this was about the point in time that the box weapons were invented."

"But weren't they really hard to get?" Tsuna asked

"Yes, which means that this kid is no ordinary kid."

"So what is he?" Tsuna asked.

"We don't know, but for now, I had to call in a specialist." Reborn said.

"A specialist?"

Knock-knock.

"Tsuna, go answer the door." Reborn ordered.

"Hi, so is this the room I was supposed to go to?" The man at the door asked, grinning.

"Ah, we've been waiting for you." Reborn said.

"Hi, my name is Hiryuzaki Kazu, and I'm here for what reason…?"

"We need box weapons. Surely you should be capable of providing them?" Reborn said.

"Of course, but I don't have very many… I have a few rain, a few cloud, a sun, a lot of storm, and that's about it."

"Well, we'll take whatever you have." Reborn said.

"Okay, I have a rain swallow, a rain owl, a sun kangaroo, a cloud hedgehog, a storm cat, a-"

"We'll take all of them." Reborn said.

"Okay, in yen, your price is 1 million, I hundred thousand eight hundred and fifty yen. No checks, just straight up cash."

"What the hell?! You show up out of the blue, and demand money from us?!" Gokudera shouted, grabbing his collar.

"Gokudera Hayato, you should be more careful who you grab." The man said, grinning.

"Gokudera, let him go."

"But Reborn…"

"Let him go."

"Fine." He then released the guy, who landed on his back.

"Hiryuzaki here is famous in the mafia underworld for being a 'seeker', a person who finds or creates valuable items and sells them for high prices. At that cost, it would be considered a bargain. Some of his stuff could be sold I Italy for over 100 billion Lire."

"A-a hundred billion…"

"Right. This person could quite possibly be one of the richest people in Italy."

"So, now these prices really don't seem that expensive, right Hayato?" Kazu said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Gokudera shouted, swatting his hand away.

"Well, Hiryuzaki, you seem awefully chipper despite your history."

"History?" Tsuna asked.

"Right. Hiryuzaki Kazu is actually Shamals' illegitimate son."

"WHAT?!"

"You guys are loud." Kazu said, grinning.

"Never mind. Here is the money." Reborn said, pointing towards several large suitcases.

"Gee, thanks, Reborn. He said, rubbing his hand through his brown hair. "But, I can't exactly carry all this with me. Do you think you could have it delivered to my hotel room?"

"Of course. And the box weapons?"

"In this duffle bag, right here." Kazu then up and left.

"Hey, you look pretty good in a nurses outfit. Want a date?" He said from the other side of the door, presumably talking to a nurse.

"Yep, he's definitely Shamals son." Gokudera muttered.

"I didn't know eroticism was an inherent trait." Tsuna said.

"So , what do we do for the time being?" Reborn asked.

"How about train?" A voice said, grinning.

"Who-" Gokudera shouted, but was cut off when he saw the seven of them.

"Who are you?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, you've met two of us already." Hiruko said, grinning. "Now let me introduce the rest of our group."

"As some of you may know, I'm Hiruko, the Crescent Moon Society Mist Guardian. And this" he said, gesturing to the little kid standing next to him "is Makyura, the Crescent Moon Society Sun Guardian."

He then pointed to the girl next to him.

"This here is Eve-chan, the Crescent Moon Society Cloud Guardian, and over there we have Kosuki, the Thunder Guardian, and over there is Satoshi Hizumi, our Rain Guardian, and Sakori Hizumi, our Storm Guardian. And right here we have-"

"I am Kyousuke, the Sky Guardian, and number 1 hater of the Vongola."

"Well, that's all and good, but the reason we're here is that we are making a declaration of war." Hiruko said, grinning.

"War?"

"Yes, Sawada. We are declaring war on your weak Vongola Family, and then we will enact vengeance."

"Well, we're always up for a fight." Gokuera shouted, drawing out his dynamite.

"Gokudera, put those away."

"But Reborn-"

"These aren't the kind of enemies you should fight against right now."

"But-"

"They came here to declare war, not to fight. So, we should just listen to what they propose."

"Well, Vongola, we will give you one week to train your force and collect your box weapons. When that week is over, we will then engage in our little war game. Until then, we bid you farewell."

"So, we've got one week." Reborn said.

"Tsuna, go find Hiryuzaki, and tell him we'll need to get a military base complete with full armaments and a defense shield. Tell him that he doesn't have to install any technology, and that we have someone on our side who will do that. Meanwhile, I have an errand to run, so good luck." Reborn said, grinning.

* * *

Tsuna POV

So, the rest of us had to report to Hiibari's room to tell him about the situation.

"…And, that's the gist of it. In one weeks time, we will enter a war with this 'Crescent Moon Society' in hopes to stay alive."

"I don't like to admit it, but at this stage we only have five guardians who are actually capable of battle." Dino said.

"No… I will not… be the weak link!" Hibari shouted.

* * *

"Well, that's strange." Kyousuke said, smirking.

"What is it?" Hiruko asked.

"Apparently, one of their knights is trying to mount himself. And, I'm guessing he might just succeed."

"Well, so we're at a disadvantage now."

"No."

"No?"

"No, we're at no disadvantage. Remember who you're talking to. I'm Kyousuke MIchizuro, Sky Guardian and tactical genius. I have set up contingencies for every possible outcome. If their Cloud Guardian can heal himself, I just need to change the rules of the game a little."

_Sawada Tsunayoshi… I will have YOU dancing in the palm of my hand. _Kyousuke thought, smirking.

"Now, as for their bishop…" He said, fingering the discarded piece.

* * *

"It is a pleasure to see you, Reborn. May I ask the nature of your little social visit?"

"Yes, Fon, and I'm sure you know why, also."

"Yes, Reborn, I do." He then turned to one of his bandaged associates.

"You, go get him." He said. He then turned to Reborn.

"Well, old friend, it seems that one again you got your wish. I have just arranged for the leniency, and temporary release, of Mukuro Rokudo."

* * *

Mukuro: Dun Dun DUN! Mukuro is released from the vendice prison cell, albeit temporarily. I have no idea if Fon really does own vendice or not, but in my story he does. Also, if anyone wants to submit a character that will be part of the Crescent Moon Society, send me characters based on this format.

Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Flame:

Box Weapons:

Age (obligatory):

Other:

And, I'll see if I can use them.


	10. Chapter 10

Mukuro: Chapter 10 is all about training!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ages:

Tsuna: 21

Gokudera: 21

Yamamoto: 21

Lambo: 10

Hibari: 23

Chrome: 18

Ryohei: 23

Kyoko: 21

Haru: 21

I-pin: 10

Mukuro: 21

The Curse of the Crescent Moon

Chapter 10: Training is Italian for Death

* * *

Yamamoto's Training

"So, brat, let's get on with your training, huuuuuuuh?" Squalo shouted at me.

"Yes, sir!" I shouted.

"Okay, brat! If you can defeat meee, we'll move on to the next stage of your traaaining!"

"I already beat you…"

"Silence, brat! I've been training, you won't even be able to scratch meeee!"

"Okay, let's get on with it!"

"Don't be too anxious, braaaaat!"

"Shigure Soen Style, First Form, Torrential Rain!" Yamamoto shouted, charging at Squalo.

"Using a technique of that magnitude against me is an insult!" Squalo shouted, bringing his sword onto Yamamoto's Shigure Kintoki.

"So, I guess I can't take it easy on you!" Yamamoto said, grinning.

"Eat this! Zanna de Squalo!" Squalo shouted, stabbing his sword at Yamamoto.

_I thought so, Squalo really has improved… but his speed is still no match for Genkishi's, so I can definitely avoid them!_

"Shigure Soen Style, Eleventh Form, Beccata di Rodine!" Yamamoto shouted, using a technique almost the same as Squalos'.

"So, brat, it looks like you've improved some! But you still won't beat meeee!"

"Yamamoto, it seems you just need some time to create a new form." Reborn said, walking away.

* * *

Gokudera's Training

"Damn knife bastard! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Ushi-shi-shi! You can't beat me, weakling." Bel said, smirking.

"Oh, yeah?! Rocket Bombs!" Gokudera shouted, shooting a bunch of explosives at Bel.

Unfortunately, they were cut into pieces.

"Hayato, you're just not good enough." Shamal said.

"No coments from the peanut gallery, damn it!" Gokudera shouted, turning to Shamal.

"Ushi-shi-shi, never turn your back on me, weakling." Bel said, firing knives at him.

"Shit!" Gokudera shouted, spinning around, blocking the knives with his arm.

"Ow, god that hurts!" Gokudera shouted.

"Gokudera, think elegant!" Shamal shouted.

"I said shut up!" Gokudera shouted.

"How many times do I have to say, don't turn your back on me!" Bel said, throwing more knives.

"Ow!"

"Gokudera, you need to work on not letting your emotions rule you." Reborn said, walking away.

* * *

Mukuro/Chrome's Training

"Master Mukuro, now that you're back, why do we need that brat around anymore?"

"Joshima-sempai, weren't you listening? Mukuro-sensei is only around until the battle with that Mafia family is over." Fran said.

"Well why can't hejust escape now?! Now that he's out, he can just disappear!" Ken said.

"Yes, but if we do that, then the Vendice will be down our backs in seconds." Chikusa said.

"Don't worry, Ken. I have no intention of going back there again. I will simply find some way to keep them from finding me."

"How are you going to do that?!" Ken shouted.

"By becoming MIA, Ken." Mukuro said, laughing.

"Mukuro-sensei, shouldn't you be training?" Fran asked.

"Yes, but I have spent the last 5 years in a vat of water. I'm not exactly in prime physical condition." Mukuro said.

"Besides, Fran, do you honestly think that Master Mukuro needs any training?" Chikusa asked.

"Well, maybe he doesn't need training, but that girl certainly does." Ken said.

"Oh, don't worry about Chrome. She's currently in a coma, and hopefully she'll stay that way for the duration of the fight."

"But if she doesn't?" Fran asked. And Mukuro never answered.

"Well, Mukuro, you aren't to worried about how the fight will go." Reborn said, walking away.

* * *

Hibari's Training

"Hibari, do you really think that you should be walking around in your condition?!" Dino shouted.

"I don't have a choice. I need to bite that bastard to death." Hibari muttered.

"But you could seriously die in your condition!"

"You forget, I don't die." Hibari said, charging at Dino.

"Well, I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to."

"With that kind of attitude, you're gonna die real fast." Hibari said, swinging at him.

"Hibari, you really shouldn't move in your condition, but I guess I'll have to restrain you." Dino said, swinging his whip at Hibari.

"Not good enough." Hibari said, dodging the whip like it wasn't there.

He then brought his tonfa down onto Dino's head.

"Ow, that really does hurt!" Dino said, rubbing his scalp.

Ring!

"Oh, it's my wife!" Romario shouted, running out of the gym door.

"Enough distractions!" Dino said, running at Hibari and tripping.

"Die." Hibari said, beating the shit out of the defenseless Dino.

"Hibari, your mind has enough resolution, but you need to rest you body." Reborn said, walking away.

* * *

Lambo's Training

"Lambo needs to become stronger!" Lambo shouted.

"I see. Well, you're going to need to go through some tough training to be stronger." Futa said, grinning.

"Lambo doesn't care!"

"Fine, brat. I'll train you." Bianchi said, picking up a deadly food.

"Poison Cooking meat ball fist!" Bianchi shouted, slamming a mass of meatballs at Lambo.

"Lambo will not be discouraged!" Lambo shouted, tossing a mass of hand grenades at Bianchi.

"Poison Cooking Pasta Darts!" Bianchi shouted, throwing uncooked pasta at the grenades, bursting them.

"Poison Cooking Super Proportions!" Bianchi shouted, slamming food into Lambo.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lambo shouted.

"Wait, not the Ten-Year-Bazooka!" Futa shouted.

And so, Lambo was replaced with Lambo ten years later.

"So you are alive, Romeo." Bianchi said.

"Oh, crap." Lambo said, running away with Bianchi on his heels.

"Wait for me, guys!" Futa shouted, running after them.

"Lambo, while you may be an idiot, you have lots of potential." Reborn said, walking away.

* * *

Ryohei's Training

"Master Colonello! I need you to make me stronger!" Ryohei shouted.

"Fine kid. But it won't be easy." Colonello said.

"I don't care to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"Fine. Maximum Cannon!" Colonello shouted, blasting Ryohei with a blast from his rifle.

"What is the point of this to the extreme?!" Ryohei shouted.

"It's to test your cell endurance, making you stronger."

"I understand, master! Make me stronger!"

"Fine. Maximum Cannon!" He shot another blast, knocking Ryohei into a rock.

"I will keep up with this training to the extreme!"

"Have another shot then!"

And so, this went on for a while.

"Now, we rest for the rest of the week."

"Why?"

"To heal your cells."

"Ryohei, it's time to see if you can truly master the Maximum Cannon." Reborn said, walking away.

* * *

Tsuna's Training

"Tsuna, you must become even stronger." Reborn said.

"Why can't we just use the Vongola boxes?"

"There is a very good reason why we can't."

"Why?"

"Because they haven't been invented yet, stupid Tsuna."

"So we have to make do without them?"

"Yes."

"So we really do need to get stronger."

"Actually, we need to invent the Vongola boxes soon."

"How do we do that?!"

"You're the boss, you figure it out."

"It's all about me again, damn it!" Tsuna shouted.

"Yep."

"Damn it!"

"Tsuna, you need to develop your true dying will to become stronger." Reborn said.

* * *

One week later, everyone gathered at the site of battle.

Mukuro: So, the battle finally begins! What new skills have the group learned? Find out next time in Curse of the Crescent Moon! Also, if anyone wants to submit a character that will be part of the Crescent Moon Society, send me characters based on this format.

Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Flame:

Box Weapons:

Age (obligatory):

Other:

And, I'll see if I can use them.


	11. Chapter 11

Mukuro: The battle finally begins!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ages:

Tsuna: 21

Gokudera: 21

Yamamoto: 21

Lambo: 10

Hibari: 23

Chrome: 18

Ryohei: 23

Kyoko: 21

Haru: 21

I-pin: 10

Mukuro: 21

The Curse of the Crescent Moon

Chapter 11: The First Battle

* * *

"_Tsuna, now that you have completed your training, I have something to give you." Reborn said._

"_What?"_

"_This." Reborn held out to me a very familiar box weapon._

"_The Vongola Box?!" I shouted._

"_Yes, I lied to you so that you wouldn't rely on it completely. But that's not the only thing." Reborn then gave me another box._

"_What's this?" I asked._

"_The Vongola Box Version 2.0."_

"_Well, what does it do?" _

"_That is for you to decide, Tsuna. When you open it for the first time, imagine whatever power you want, as long as it follows the flame type restrictions, and the box will design the weapon you want with the powers you want. I hav sent boxes to each of our six guardians."_

"_So… what should my new weapon be…"_

"_Besides, we do have someone else in mind, to…" Reborn said. _

"So, the battle is finally upon us." I said as we drove to the location of the site of our battle.

* * *

"So, you did show up." Kyousuke said, grinning. "I was afraid cowards like you would have chickened out long ago."

"We're not going to give up! We've taken down worse enemies than you, and we're going to take you down, to!" Gokudera shouted.

"Okay, this is how the fight will work out. But first…"

"Hello, we're the Cervello, and will be the judges in these battles."

"Wait, 'battles', not 'battle'?" Gokudera said.

"Right. These battles consist of matches of a game of capture the flag. This is how the rules will work. Each team will have a designated home base. They will have in their possessions an orb, placed on an alter in the center of their base. They can use whatever strategy they deem necessary to protect the orb, but the game doesn't end until everyone on one team is dead or one teams orb has been successfully stolen and planted next to theirs. To decide the participants, one of us will roll two ten-sided dice, ranging from 1 to 10. The black dice number will decide the location of each game, and the white dice will decide the number of participants."

"After which," the other Cervello said, "the other one of us will spin this slot machine, which has the seven flame attributes on each section. When the slot machine stops, the teams will have to select 3 players that have those attributes. So, if by some lucky chance, there are 3 rains up there, then that means each team needs to select one player that has a rain flame instead of three. So, you want to line three up in a row."

"Are there any questions?"

"No." Kyousuke said.

"None."

"Then let the game begin." The Cervello tossed the two dice, and they clattered to the ground.

"The field is the building field, and the participants number three!" The first Cervello said.

The second one pulled the lever on the slot machine and the wheels spun.

"The required participants are people possessing Sun, Mist, and Storm flames! Each team shall have five minutes to decide which participants they will send out."

"I refuse to accept this!" The person I remembered as their Thunder Guardian shouted. "I want to fight in this round, and nothing can stop me!"

"Kosuki, if you continue to make a scene, you will be disqualified. However, if you're patient until the next round, you might fight against Hibari Kyoya." Kyousuke said.

"I however, agree with him." Hibari said.

"I to, want to fight in this round and nothing can stop me."

"Hibari-san, this is not the only round of the game. Have you ever heard the saying 'good things come to those who wait'?" Reborn said.

"…Fine."

"So, it's decided. We'll send out Ryohei for Sun and Gokudera for Storm, but who is going to fight for Mist? Chrome is still in a coma."

"That would be me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." A voice said.

We turned to the possessor of the voice, and couldn't believe what we saw.

"Mukuro?! What are you doing here?!" Gokudera shouted.

"Always so violent. Is it not clear that I am here to offer you my assistance?" Mukuro said, grinning.

"Now way! We don't want or need assistance from someone like you!" Gokudera shouted.

"Whether you want it is neither here nor there, but you do need by assistance. If you don't have it, then you'll forfeit this round and be behind. So whether you want me to fight or not doesn't matter."

"He's right, Gokudera." Reborn said.

"Fine…"

"Alright, from the Vongola, participators are Gokudera Hayato, Mukuro Rokudo, and Ryohei Sasagawa!"

"And from the Crescent Moon Society, we have Sakori Hizumi, Hiruko Mitsubayashi, ad Makyura Kyakusho!"

"Take participating players to the Building Field!"

"Suddenly, Gokudera Mukuro and Ryohei were teleported away to the field.

"Where are we to the extreme?!" Ryohei shouted, looking around.

"Apparently, we've be transported to an office building. It's my bet that we're somewhere in the basement. Using that knowledge, I have deduced that the enemy is most likely on the roof." Mukuro said.

"So, remember, I'm in charge, being the bosses right hand man. I want Mukuro to go out and go to their base, under the veil of an illusion. I then want Ryohei to stay in a different part of the basement, by the stairs, so he can react to anyone going down them. I will have the most crucial job, as I will guard the elevator as well as protect the orb. Now remember, if I shout out that I need help, Ryohei is to provide backup and Mukuro, you are to barricade the enemy." Gokudera said, all in one breath.

"Fine."

"Alright."

"Game start!" The Cervello shouted over the building intercom system.

Unfortunately, none of them noticed the small dark red amoeba who was scuttling back through a crack in the wall.

* * *

"So, that is where I can find their little sun guardian, hm? Good job, my little friend." Makyura said, grinning. He then proceeded to go down the many levels of stairs to approach the basement.

"This job is boring to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted. Then, he noticed the trickle of red liquid down the staircase.

"I was right, you are the sun guardian." A voice said.

"Who are you?!" Ryohei shouted, turning around.

"I'm Makyura Kyakusho. Hello, bro. And while I'm at it, good bye!"

* * *

Mukuro: So, Ryohei has encountered their sun guardian already! What is this kids' power? What will happen next? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Mukuro: The battle reaches the climax!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ages:

Tsuna: 21

Gokudera: 21

Yamamoto: 21

Lambo: 10

Hibari: 23

Chrome: 18

Ryohei: 23

Kyoko: 21

Haru: 21

I-pin: 10

Mukuro: 21

The Curse of the Crescent Moon

Chapter 12: Life Lesson: Crosses don't always work on Vampires

* * *

"Why're you running, bro?" The kid said, running right next to me.

"Ha! I was trying to lure you into my trap, and now I have!" Ryohei shouted.

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes! Maximum Cannon!" He shouted, punching the kid.

"You missed." Makyura said, grinning.

"Well, you've had your laugh, now let me have mine." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring.

"This ring is on the same level as the Vongola rings. It's called an Arc Ring. It might not be as good as a Vongola Ring, but it gets the job done." He placed the ring on his finger, and activated his flame.

The darkness of the room was suddenly illuminated by a blast of sunlight.

"You see how powerful my flame is, bro? It could light up an entire baseball stadium. Out of the seven Arc Guardians, I have the largest flame."

"You may have the largest flame, but it's also the weakest flame." Ryohei said, much to the ire of Makyura.

"Once I get past the large light source and focus, I can easily see where you are!" Ryohei shouted.

_What the hell?! Is he charging straight at me, when I could easily open a box weapon and kill him?! Dense nothing, this guys a certified nut job! _Makyura said, jumping to the side.

"I almost got you that time!" Ryohei shouted.

"Right, and that's going to be the last time that you do!" Makyura shouted, opening a box weapon.

"Come out, Sun Tiger!" Makyura said, as a tiger that looked like a living blade came out of the box. This tiger had a metallic armored body, a sansetsukon tail, and gauntlets on its legs. It also had two metallic wings sticking out of the back of it.

"Sun Tiger, your breakfast is right over there!"

"Grrrrooooowl!!" The tiger shouted, leaping at Ryohei.

"Maximum Cannon!" Ryohei shouted, aiming a punch directly at the tigers head.

"Sorry, but that won't work." Makyura said.

"What?!"

"Due to my activation flame, my tigers armor will regenerate endlessly, making it nearly impossible for you to win!"

"Now then… attack!" At those words, the tiger ripped Ryohei's suit open.

"Hm, you do have a nice body. When I see a body like yours…" Makyura said, starting to shake. "It makes me want to drain every last drop of blood out of it!" He then called his tiger back to its' box.

* * *

"What?!" Tsuna shouted from where he was watching everything.

"It's quite simple to explain, really." Kyousuke said. "Makyura has a blood fetish. Whenever he sees a body that piques his interest, he turns into a homicidal, blood obsessed maniac. He would do anything at this point in time to drain that kid of his blood."

* * *

"Blood strike!" Makyura shouted, and a viscous red liquid shot out at Ryohei from the cracks in the ground.

"Is this… blood?!"

"That's right… I can use the blood in my body to attack… and I can use it to drain every last drop of blood from your body!"

He then opened another box weapon.

"Sun box weapon, Sun Scythe." He then brought the scythe blade down on Ryohei's shoulder, and began sucking the blood out of it.

"M-Maximum Caaaaaaaaannon!" Ryohei shouted, punching into Makyura at point blank. He stared at Makyuras' unmoving form for a few seconds, and then he turned and walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Makyura shouted, shooting a stream of blood from his fingertip, piercing Ryohei's leg.

"Agh!!" Ryohei shouted, falling to the ground, clutching his leg.

"Now then, it's time to finish what I started…" Makyura said, bringing out his scythe again.

"Storm Arrow!" A voice shouted, piercing Makyura with a bunch of storm arrows.

"What?! More interferences?!"

"Let the lawn head go and I'll make this quick!" Gokudera shouted, pointing his bow at Makyura.

"And what if I say no?"

"Then this will happen!" Gokuera shouted, letting loose a tornado arrow that blew off the top half of Makyura's body.

"Alright, that's one down!" Gokudera said, turning towards Ryohei.

"Squid head, look out!" Ryohei shouted, but it was too late.

Gokudera stared down at the two red spears pushing through his lower body. He then turned and saw what was left of Makyura was slowly reforming itself to a human shape.

"This is my power: blood body. Any physical attack will just go right through my body like a liquid…"

"But, then he can't be killed!" Ryohei shouted.

"No, if he can live, he can die!" Gokudera shouted, loading a tornado arrow.

"Fire!" The arrow blew straight through Makyura's head, decapitating him.

"Boy, it is very rude to blow someone's head off when they're talking. You should respect your elders."

"Elders?! There's no freaken' way you're older than me, shrimp!" Gokudera shouted.

"Oh, really? I am over 11,000 years old, impudent brat."

"What? But that's impossible! Are you immortal or something?!"

"Of course. It's one of the defining qualities of a vampire."

"Wait, so you're a sleeping-in-a-coffin, drinking-nothing-but-blood never-going-out-in-sunlight vampire?!"

"Yep!" Makyura said, smiling like a little kid.

"Well, in that case…" Gokudera said, reaching into his pocket.

"Take this! Cross attack!" He shouted, throwing a cross at Makyura.

"Gokudera-san, you've seen too many vampire movies. Crosses do nothing to REAL Vampires. Real Vampires are made of blood, and are required to drink people's blood to replenish our bodies."

"Damn… is there really nothing we can do?" Gokudera muttered.

"Now, if you would just step to the side, I have some unfinished business with that sun guardian of yours." Makyura said, slashing Gokudera with claws formed of blood.

"No way… I… am the bosses right hand man… and I can't justify being that if I let anyone die…" Gokudera said, reaching into his pocket. He then turned to Ryohei.

"Lawn head, get out of here! I'll hold him off for as long as I can!" Ryohei reacted to that instantly, running as fast as his injured leg would let him.

"No!" Makyura said, running past Gokudera after Ryohei.

"I've finally decided what I want my new power to be…" Gokudera said, activating his ring flame. This caused Makyura to turn around.

"Vongola Box Version 2.0, ope-" Before he could open the box, however, Makyura slashed deep into his chest.

"If I leave you like that without any medical attention, you'll probably die in an hour or two, so I'll just go find my dear little sun guardian." Makyura said.

"Now, if I was an injured weak little human, where would I go to hide?" He said, thinking for a little.

"No, this is too much trouble. You can go find him, my minions." Makyura said, pulling a few strands of his hair out. He then tossed the hair onto the ground, where they melted and reformed into small amoeba like substances.

* * *

"I should be safe here…" Ryohei said, lying back against the buildings generator.

"I found you, sun guardian…" A voice said.

"Ryohei looked down at the growing mass on the ground, which shifted into a human shape."

"Bro, I'm tiring off this game awfully fast. Can't you just give in and let me suck out your blood?" Makyura said, reforming his scythe.

"Fine…"

"Good, now, it's feeding time!" Makyura said, bringing his scythe down on Ryohei's head.

"…Or not!" Ryohei shouted, pulling a large tube out from behind his back, blocking the scythe blade.

"So? My scythe can break through that…!" Suddenly, it happened. The scythehad struck into the generator cable, causing every last bit of electricity in the building to be channeled into the conductive scythe, or, basically, Makyura.

"I figured, that since your body's made of blood, it would be extremely conductive to electricity." Ryohei said, grinning as Makyura's body shot apart.

"Good, now, I better go see how Squid head is doing…" He said, limping towards the electrical rooms' exit, when the last of the electricity was channeled in, killing the lights.

* * *

"What happened? Huh?" Sakori asked.

"My guess would be a power outage. Go see what the hell that brat is doing."

"I'd be glad to! Now that we can finally fight, I'm tired of sitting around!" Sakori said, going towards the exit that lead to the 10th floor.

"Boy, this is going to be a long walk, especially in the pitch black." Sakori muttered, walking down the stairs.

"You can say that again." A voice said.

"Who the hell said that?!" Sakori shouted, pulling out a box weapon.

"I? I am Mukuro Rokudo."

* * *

"Do you honestly think you've defeated me?" Makyura said, grinning.

"Damn! How the hell am I supposed to defeat you?!" Ryohei shouted.

"You're not!" Makyura shouted, charging at Ryohei.

Luckily, though, Ryohei managed to reach the door, and slammed it shut to block out Makyura. Unfortunately, though, the blood that made up his body was slowly sliding under the door.

Knowing that he only had a few seconds left, Ryohei looked around desperately and grabbed a fire extinguisher.

When Makyura reformed himself, Ryohei shot him with the fire extinguisher at full blast, then opened a door and slammed it shut.

"Damn human… I tire of these games…" Makyura said, reforming himself.

He then yanked the door open and walked into the room. Suddenly, the door slammed shut.

"I see you fell for my trap." Ryohei said.

"What do you mean?" Makyura shouted.

"Do you know where you are?" Ryohei said, flipping on the lights.

"This is…!"

"That's right, a huge storage room. Basically, it's a huge freezer." Ryohei said, turning the temperature dial to sub-zero.

"No!" Makyura said, reaching towards Ryohei, even as ice began forming around his body. In his last move, he slammed his fist down on the control box, preventing the door from opening and the room from heating.

"Now… we're both trapped here…" He said before the ice spread over his mouth, freezing him solid.

* * *

"Hiruko!" Sakori said, running in injured.

"What is it, Sakori?"

"It's Mukuro Rokudo… he managed to get in… I managed to injure him, but he'll be coming." Sakori said.

"Sakori, it won't matter. Mukuro Rokudo is nothing but an weakling. He's nothing without Chrome Dokuro, who's currently hospitalized. Knowing him, he's probably run away already. That, or he managed to sneak up here without our knowing."

"But what's really pathetic… is that I have to tell you this." He said, glaring at Sakori. "Right, Mukuro Rokudo?"

Sakori stared down at the ground for a few seconds before looking up. When she finally lifted her head, something seemed different about her.

"When did you find out?" "Sakori" asked.

"Oh, from the beginning. You see, one of my personal sayings is 'knowledge is power'. I knew from the beginning the scope of your powers." Hiruko said, grinning.

"Well, what happened to the saying 'power corrupts'?" Mukuro asked.

"Yes, and 'absolute power corrupts absolutely'." Hiruko said, grinning.

"So, you have 'absolute power'?" Mukuro asked.

"Would you like me to prove it?"

"Yes, but this isn't quite the body for it…"

"Well then, please take me to your body." Hiruko said, smirking.

"Right this way."

* * *

"Damn… I can barely move… but I gotta… get that flag…" Gokudera said, standing up.

"First… I gotta do something about these wounds…"

* * *

"So, now that you're back in your body, why don't we get things started?" Hiruko said, grinning.

"Fine by me."

_Why are they just standing there?! _Sakori thought.

_Well, I might as well deal with them._

"Storm Arrows!" Gokudera shouted, shooting a mass of arrows at the girl.

"Wow, I almost forgot you were there. After all, you certainly are a poor specimen of man hood."

"Yeah, like you have a right to talk."

_Are his wounds glowing? _Sakori thought.

_That bastard! He's using his sun flames to heal himself!_ Sakori thought, opening a box weapon.

"Broadsword box weapon, Storm Sword." She said, pulling out a broad sword.

"You're not a very good long range fighter, are you?" Gokudera said, grinning.

"Oh, really?" She said, swinging her sword, which, even at the fifteen foot distance, cut into him.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Gokudera shouted.

"My sword can slice through the boundaries of wind. It creates a kamaitachi that, due to the storm flames, is unlockable. And being undetectable, it's nearly impossible to dodge." She said, swinging again. Only this time, Gokudera jumped out of the way.

"How the hell did you dodge?!" She shouted.

"I fight all the time with a swordsman. He uses swings like that, and I consider myself a genius of sorts at calculating angles, so, even if I can't see it, I can tell it's general direction and dodge it." Gokudera said.

"And now, it's my turn." This time, he opened the Vongola Box Version 2.0.

"Weapon, Storm Gauntlets." On Gokudera's arms were two gauntlets on his arms with "X" on them. On the right handed one, there was a skull head at the end and a slot in the back. On the left handed one there was an opening at the front and a slot across the front of it.

"Storm Arrows!" Gokudera shouted, shooting arrows out of the left handed gauntlet. In the confusion of dodging the arrows, he charged straight up to her, and suddenly an arm blade of storm flames appeared out of the left handed gauntlet.

He then cut into her with the storm blade, knocking her to the ground.

"Now, it's time for my last move." Gokudera said, slipping a dynamite into the slot on the back of his right handed gauntlet. When he did this, a blast of energy shot out of the skull head, with a powered up dynamite shooting out of it. When this dynamite exploded, it unleashed a rain-storm flame blast onto Sakori, making it incredibly difficult to move.

"Sorry, but I can't waste time on you… I need to get to the flag… before I run out of energy…" He said, limping away.

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was it? You should have a pretty good idea about the fighting styles of two of the guardians, storm and sun. Also, yes, freezers do run on alternate power sources.


	13. Chapter 13

Mukuro: The first battle comes to an end… and the winner is…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ages:

Tsuna: 21

Gokudera: 21

Yamamoto: 21

Lambo: 10

Hibari: 23

Chrome: 18

Ryohei: 23

Kyoko: 21

Haru: 21

I-pin: 10

Mukuro: 21

The Curse of the Crescent Moon

Chapter 13: The illusions encompass us all

* * *

"Maximum Cannon!" Ryohei shouted, punching the door.

"Damn… not even Garyu can break this down…" Ryohei muttered, punching it again.

* * *

"I thought this is where you would go, Hiruko." Mukuro said, grinning.

"Of course. Where else would I fight you but inside Chrome-chans' mind." Hiruko said, smiling.

"Remember though, Mukuro. Anything you do, it might have serious repercussions on her mental health. You might even make her… die…" Hiruko said, holding his sword to the pulsating wall behind him.

"Make another move, and all cut that arm off." Mukuro said, holding his trident so that two of the points were on either side of Hiruko's wrist, but not piercing… _yet_.

"Well, I don't care… I think I can rely on the storm guardian." Hiruko said, grinning.

"I'm sure that our storm guardian can defeat yours." Mukuro said.

"I agree with you."

"What?"

"Well, let's see." Hiruko said, disappearing.

"Fine." Then, Mukuro disappeared to.

* * *

"Almost… there…" Gokudera muttered, crawling towards the orb on the ground.

"I… got… it…" Gokudera said, grabbing the orb.

As Gokudera crawled down the stairs, he couldn't believe what he saw. Mukuro had Hiruko, their last enemy, restrained against the wall.

"Gokudera, go ahead, bring that back to our base and we'll win!" Mukuro said, grinning.

"Damn it, stop! Don't put that down!" Hiruko said.

"So, worried, are you?" Mukuro said, grinning.

"Yes."

"Gokudera, crawl down the stairs, and get to our base!" Mukuro said, smirking, staring down at Hiruko.

30 minutes later…

"Just… one…more… movement…" Gokudera said, reaching the stolen orb towards his own.

And he placed it down on the orb.

"The winner of the first round is…" The Cervello shouted.

"…The Crescent Moon Society!"

"_**WHAT?"**_

Suddenly, the room started spinning, and before he knew what was going on, he was no longer lying on the ground in the basement, he was lying on the roof. And he had just placed his orb on the enemy pedestal.

Then, Mukuro, still holding on to Hiruko, appeared next to him. Then, the two's faces shifted, and it was no longer Mukuro restraining Hiruko, it was Hiruko restraining Mukuro.

"How the hell did that happen?!" Tsuna shouted.

"My guess is it's that kid with the green hair." Reborn said.

"Arcobaleno, you have good intuition." Kyousuke said, smiling.

"Transport the surviving players to Namimori." The Cervello said. The half-frozen Ryohei, badly cut up Gokudera, and… uninjured… Mukuro.

"That kid isn't your ordinary illusionist." Mukuro said.

"Mukuro, explain to them what happened." Reborn said.

"Well, based on my best guess, I would say that when we were transported to that place, he reconstructed it so that we were originally in an alternate world made by Hiruko." He cleared his throat, and continued.

"Now, as I was saying, we were basically fighting against an enemy that could control the entire battle field. I'd say at about the time that the lights were killed, he reconstructed time and space so we were on mirror levels, so you were guarding your enemies orb, and you went up, which was actually down, and took yours, and placed it on theirs."

"So, in every way… we were completely taken by him." Gokudera said.

"Now, the participants for the next battle are…" The Cervello said.

"Wait, we're doing it now?!" Tsuna shouted.

"Of course!" The Cervello said.

"The number of participants will be four! The field is the Glacier Field! The required participators are Sun and Cloud!" The Cervello shouted.

"Wait, but our sun Guardian is injured!" Tsuna shouted.

"Regardless of injuries or not, it is required for one person with sun flames to participate and one person with cloud flames to participate." The Cervello said.

"Then what about the other two?" Tsuna asked.

"You can choose anyone from your fighting force to participate."

"So, Hibari is a definite to fight, but who are we going to get for a sun guardian?" Gokudera asked.

"How… about me?" A voice said.

"Who the he-" Gokudera said, spinning around.

"Sis… what are you doing here…?" Ryohei asked, looking up at his sister.

"I'm asking you again, Tsuna, please let me fight!" Kyoko said.

* * *

Mukuro: Duh Duh DUH! So, will Tsuna let Kyoko fight? Can Kyoko fight at all? Who will be the other two participants for the Vongola? Read the next chapter to find out!

P.S. Sorry for the length.


	14. Chapter 14

Mukuro: Who will be the participants for the second battle?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ages:

Tsuna: 21

Gokudera: 21

Yamamoto: 21

Lambo: 10

Hibari: 23

Chrome: 18

Ryohei: 23

Kyoko: 21

Haru: 21

I-pin: 10

Mukuro: 21

The Curse of the Crescent Moon

Chapter 14: Honor

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, please… let me fight…" Kyoko said.

"But sis, what if you got hurt?" Ryohei asked.

"I don't care. You guys have been fighting to protect us, now it's time we made it up to you by helping you in your fight." Kyoko said.

"I don't care." Tsuna said. "I forbid you to fight in this battle."

"You don't have a choice, Tsuna." Reborn said, slapping him in the face.

"Fine… I don't want to do it, but if I have to, then I'll fight to!" Tsuna said.

"No, that's okay, Tsuna." Yamamoto said, patting me on the shoulder. "We need to save our best for last. I'll go out this time."

"Yamamoto…" He said, teering up.

"Don't worry, I'll guarantee she won't get killed, as long as I take a breath." Yamamoto said, grinning.

"Okay, but can she even fight?" Gokudera aked.

"Well, I gave her one B-Rank sun ring and two box weapons, that should be enough." Reborn said.

"Okay, so we've got Yamamoto, Kyoko, Hibari… and who else?" Tsuna said.

"I'll go, brat." A voice said.

"Squalo!" Tsuna said.

"Got that right, brat. Fran and Bel are here to, but the rest of the Varia won't arrive for a few more hours." Squalo said.

"Alright, from the Vongola, participators are Kyoko Sasegawa, Takeshi Yamamoto, Superbi Squalo, and Kyoya Hibari!"

"From the Crescent Moon Society, participators are Makyura Kyakusho, Kosuki Michizuro, Satoshi Hizumi, and Evengeline!"

"Take these participating players to the Glacier Field!"

* * *

"So, this is our base?" Hibari said, looking around. There base was an old shack pressed up against a wall of ice, with two glaciers pressing it in to a small crevice, making it nearly invisible.

"Well, it will be hard to find, that's a good thing." Kyoko said.

"I don't care, I'm going up to the top of those glaciers." Hibari said, walking out the entrance to the glaciers.

"Wait, Hibari, come back!" Yamamoto said, running out after him.

Suddenly, a cold blast of wind shot forth, making some frost start to form on his hand.

"Damn, how are we going to get their flag in this weather?!" Squalo shouted.

* * *

"So, should I go?" Makyura asked.

"Go ahead." Satoshi said.

"Blood wings… come forth…" Suddenly, wings formed of blood sprung from his back, and he took off into the air.

* * *

"I wonder when they'll get here…" Yamamoto said, grinning.

"Brat, you don't get anywhere in a fight unless you take the initiative!" Squalo shouted, dragging him to the entrance of the glacier cavern.

"Fine." Yamamoto said, grinning.

"Oh, and Sasegawa-san?"

"Yes?"

"Please stay where you are, okay?"

"Okay."

And they left.

"I'm so glad they're finally gone…" A voice said from behind Sasegawa.

"You-you're!"

"That's right, it's me, Makyura!" Makyura said, grinning.

"Why did you hurt my brother?" Kyoko asked.

"Because he was my enemy in a fight. It wasn't anything personal.

"Then what about me?"

"I was ordered to do that by my boss. Personally, I abhor the thought of injuring women." He then looked down at her side.

"By the way, how's that wound I gave you?" Makyura asked.

"It's all healed up, now."

"I see… that's good!" He said, smiling.

"Now, can you please step out of the way before I'm forced to hurt you?" He asked.

"I-I can't…"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I promised Tsuna-kun and the others that I would do my best to fight, and I'm not going to go back on my word!"

"I see…" He said, looking down sadly. "That… pains me greatly."

He then transformed his arm into a bloody claw.

"N-no… n-no…" Suddenly, Kyoko started shaking and fell to the ground.

"What happened to Kyoko-san?!" Tsuna shouted.

"I was afraid of this…" Ryohei said.

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"Kyoko has a really bad case of homophobia…"

"Then… Makyura would be the worst possible foe for her to face…" Tsuna said.

"Oh, so it seems you have a homophobia." Makyura said. "Good, I didn't want to hurt you anyway."

He then walked over Kyoko, and headed towards the base.

He came walking out a few minutes later with the Vongola Flag.

"Thank you, Kyoko Sasegawa. I'm sorry I have to do this, but we need to win."

"Hold on a second!" A voice said.

"Ah, Yamamoto Takeshi, correct?" Makyura said. He then looked over his right shoulder.

"And I believe the fellow sneaking up on me from back there is Superbi Squalo, correct?"

"Well, you're pretty good for a brat."

"You can say that. And I'm no brat, ma'am." He said, smiling.

"Ma'am?! I'm a guy!" Squalo shouted.

"Well, with that hairstyle, it's hard to tell." Makyura said. "Now, will you both come at me? I don't have any problems with fighting the two of you."

"No, I won't interfere in that brats fight." Squalo said.

"Thanks Squalo. I really appreciate that!" Yamamoto said, grinning.

"Fine, it doesn't matter to me. Whenever you're ready, Yamamoto Takeshi-san." Makyuras said, grinning.

"Shigure Soen Style, Seventh Form, Spraying Rain!" He then charged forward and activated his seventh defensive form.

"Why would he use a defensive stance for an attack?!" Tsuna asked.

"Spraying Rain is a technique that spins the blade around the body, creating a reflective blast that pushes away attacks." Reborn said.

"But why would he use it offensively?" Tsuna asked.

"Think about what the main attribute of the Shigure Soen Style is, Tsuna."

"Water. Why?"

"What sort of enemy is he fighting?"

"One who can turn his body… into… blood… you mean?"

"Right. Yamamoto just timed it perfectly so that his enemies reflexes would activate, turning his body into blood." Reborn said.

"Then, that kid gets struck by the attack, launching the blood that makes up his body across the ground!" Tsuna shouted.

"And, now our flag is back in my possession!" Yamamoto said, catching the orb that had flown into the air.

"Damn it! Give that back!" Makyura shouted.

He then split parts of his body up into life sized copies of himself, but with blades instead of hands.

"Oh, no you don't!" Squalo shouted, cutting one of them down.

"Well, and here I thought you weren't going to interfere." Makyura said.

"Who's interfering? I'm perfectly happy to let that brat die. But, if he does die, it's going to be in a fair fight." Squalo said, cutting another copy down.

"Thanks Squalo!" Yamamoto shouted, grinning. He then turned to Makyura.

"If you want this, you'd better be able to take it!" Yamamoto said, running towards the entrance to the crevice.

But by the time Makyura could react, Yamamoto had already run outside.

"Damn it… now I've got you…" Makyura said, holding up his blade towards Yamamoto, who was just standing there.

"Well, if you want this so badly, catch!" Yamamoto said, throwing the ball as hard as he could. It smashed through Makyura's arm, then his body, and shot straight through two of the copies and hit Squalo in the head.

"Hey, watch where you through that, brat!" Squalo shouted.

"Sorry Squalo!" He then turned to Makyura.

"Shigure Soen Style, Seventh Form, Spraying Rain!" He shouted, using the same technique as last time.

"How many times will you do this?" Makyura's severed head said.

"You can't continue to do this."

"I won't need to." Yamamoto said, grinning. "It's about time." Suddenly, a huge blast of frozen wind shot forth, an almost instantly froze the splattered blood solid.

"Good job, brat!" Squalo shouted.

"Squalo, put that back on the pedestal. I have something to do." Yamamoto shouted.

When he returned, he brought back what looked like a smashed ice sculpture. It was the frozen body of Makyura.

"I felt that it wouldn't be right to just leave him there." Yamamoto said, grinning.

"Agh, you're too naïve, brat." Squalo said, face palming.

* * *

"So, you're Hibari Kyoya." A voice said from under Hibari's glacier perch.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am." The man said, activating his green flame and pulling out a box weapon.

"Oh?"

"All I'm here to do is fight you until one of us dies." He said, opening his box weapon.

"Oh? Those were my sentiments exactly." Hibari said, activating his ring flame.

* * *

Mukuro: So, Hibari gets in his first fight since Hiruko! What sort of moves does his opponent have? See next time! Also, his enemy is based off of a certain anime character.


End file.
